La sesión
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Un fotografo. Una modelo. Una sesión de fotos promocionales de lenceria. Es un AU.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

Estudió la luz a través de la cámara. El cuadro que se veía era hermoso. Una enorme cama con sábanas de seda plateada, cojines color esmeralda diseminados por toda su superficie. Sabía lo que faltaba encima de esa cama. La modelo rubia que se estaba cambiando en la habitación de al lado.

Blaise Zabini movió la cabeza, relajando los músculos de la nuca. Había escuchado de esa modelo. Daphne Greengrass. Era una principiante prácticamente, pero ya estaba bastante solicitada. Y a pesar de que enamoraba a la cámara, los fotógrafos que habían trabajado con ella se quejaban de que era demasiado fría. Desde luego, belleza tenía. La había visto brevemente cuando llegó y supo que su piel blanca y su sedoso pelo rubio serían el contraste ideal para la lencería que tenía que modelar.

Daph salió de la habitación, solo con un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro. No era de las que usaban albornoz y la temperatura de la sala estaba bastante agradable. Miró al fotógrafo y le gustó lo que vio. Era moreno, con un rostro fuerte, torso ancho y definido y buenos brazos. Vamos, el típico chico malo que podía empotrarte contra una pared mientras te robaba el aliento y la cordura con un beso inolvidable. Estaba enfrascado con las cámaras, así que pudo examinarlo a gusto. En cuanto notó que dejaba la cámara, puso su expresión de modelo.

Blaise se giró y se quedó sin aliento al verla. Era más que bella, era…arrebatadora. Enseguida supo que la sesión sería un autentico éxito y que las fotos serían increíbles. Incluso puede que le reportara algún premio.

Carraspeando divertida, Daph espero que saliera de su ensoñación. Blaise se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que la había estado devorando con la mirada.

- L-la cama.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear, pero la chica no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia allí. Poco a poco la sesión fue transcurriendo, las fotos eran perfectas, pero Blaise sentía que allí faltaba algo para que todo fuera…mágico.

De repente, bajó la cámara. Daphne llevaba un conjunto verde esmeralda, con liguero y tacones. Era un conjunto de infarto, de encaje, que le sentaba como un guante. El contraste del verde con las sabanas plateadas era maravilloso.

- Diviértete- eso era lo que le faltaba, diversión, risa…chispa

Daphne le miró sin entender.

- ¿Divertirme?

- Si, diviértete, haz lo que quieras. Enamórame- le dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa socarrona.

Daphne le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, se deshizo de las peinetas que mantenían su pelo recogido y se lo dejó caer, poniendo morritos. Blaise rió y comenzó a fotografiarla, esa era la sesión que quería, la que ambos necesitaban. Lentamente, Daphne le fue seduciendo con sonrisas, carcajadas y juegos. Se quitó los tacones a patadas. Saltó encima de la cama con su pelo flotando a su alrededor. Se abrazó a los cojines.

Parecía que estaban solo ellos dos, que los ayudantes no existían. Daphne posaba solo para él. Blaise solo tenía ojos para ella. Se creó esa atmósfera especial, esa complicidad entre fotógrafo y modelo que hacía que las fotos fueran más que perfectas.

Finalmente, la sesión acabo. Sonriendo, Daph se bajó de la cama, aún con el conjunto verde y fue hacia la habitación para cambiarse. Los ayudantes recogieron todo, pero la cama siguió con las sábanas puestas. Se quedó solo en el estudio, mirando las fotos en la cámara. Las últimas fotos eran mágicas, como ya había anticipado.

- Supongo que me habrás sacado guapa.

La voz de Daphne le sobresaltó.

- Pensé que estaba solo- la estudió de arriba abajo. Iba vestida solo con un conjunto de lencería verde, con encaje negro y algunos dibujos en plateado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y unas piernas infinitas.

Dejó la cámara sobre una de las mesas y se acercó a ella. Recorrió su mejilla con un dedo antes de besarla suavemente. A partir de ahí, todo se desató. La cogió en brazos mientras ella enlazaba las piernas en su cintura. Devoraban sus labios con ansia, apasionadamente. El pelo rubio de Daphne se arremolinaba alrededor de los dos. A trompicones, se dirigió a la cama, dejándola suavemente sobre las sábanas.

La ropa desapareció del cuerpo de Blaise, revelando la dorada piel, los músculos marcados. Y acarició suavemente lo que ella llevaba puesto, enloqueciéndola.

Los labios de Blaise recorrieron la blanca piel de ella, erizándola, provocándole escalofríos mientras la suave seda plateada resbalaba bajo sus cuerpos. Los dedos trazaban senderos sobre la piel del otro. Un jadeo, un suspiro, sin saber de qué labios se habían escapado. El tiempo se había parado, suspendido entre los dos.

Finalmente, se posicionó entre sus piernas, regando suaves besos en su rostro. Los ojos azul hielo de Daph se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Blaise, mirándose mutuamente mientras él penetraba lentamente en su cuerpo. Era una sensación maravillosa sentirla apretada en torno a él. Gruñó de forma grave mientras un gemido ahogado se escapaba de la garganta de ella. Lentamente, al unísono, ambos empezaron a moverse, acoplados como si siempre hubieran estado juntos.

Poco a poco, el ritmo fue aumentando, el placer les fue llegando a ambos. Los jadeos, los gemidos y los suspiros eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación, junto al susurro de sus cuerpos contra la seda. Buscaban los labios del otro, bebiéndose mutuamente.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, con un latigazo de placer. Blaise quedó sobre ella, desmadejado, mientras los dedos de Daphne le acariciaban la nuca, provocándole escalofríos.

- Y una mierda de hielo

La risa ahogada de Daphne le hizo saber que sabía del apodo que tenía.

- Solo soy ardiente con quien se lo merece.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar, lejano, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Tu novio?- dijo con un deje de celos en la voz.

Daphne alzó una ceja y le miró divertida.

- Mi agente…y hermana- le dio un toque en la nariz y sonrió.

Siguieron abrazados un buen rato aún, adormilados los dos, acurrucados uno en brazos del otro.

- Es tarde- jugaba con su pelo rubio, tan suave como su piel.

- Un poco- estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sonreía pacíficamente.

- Mi casa está aquí cerca.

Abrió los ojos, desperezándose como un gatito.

- Pues vamos para allá. Tienes que enseñarme unas fotos.

Sin más palabras, ambos se vistieron y salieron de allí, dejando todo como estaba, pero con las sábanas más arrugadas.


End file.
